Why Do You Want To Become A God?
by Inori Pelagski
Summary: Black*Star is always going on about how he is going to become a god. Patty asks him why he would want to become a god. PattyStar
1. Gods Are A Pain In The Ass

**So this is just something I came up with out of nowhere. I don't even know if I should continue it.**

Patty

I bopped in my seat along to a tune I had come up with, I was bored and I had no materials to make any giraffes with. NONE. No Yellow crayon, no brown crayon, no paper. NOTHING. The blue headed dude, Blacky*star was making a lot of noise about becoming a god. I don't get it. Why would someone want to become a god? I live with one, a death god and my meister to be exact. He's a pain in the ass, always going on and on about symmetry this and symmetry that. I was so sick of it.

"I WILL SURPASS GOD! YAHOO!" Blacky*Star suddenly yelled, and everyone around me sighed in irritation, including Sissy. I looked over at him, bored, again NO MATERIALS FOR GIRAFFES, I stated my mind. "Why would you want to become a god? I live with one and he's a pain in the ass." I asked levelly, matching my gaze with Blacky*Star's aquamarine gaze, so pretty.

I cleared my head by thinking of giraffes as I waited for an answer, lovely long necked giraffes. I let my gaze travel about until I let them take a rest on Soully Boy; he looked an awful like Kid when he tried to copy off Kid's test, 'cept Kid had only started to write his name at that point. Blacky*star finally deigned me with an answer "Because God is the greatest, and being the truly greatest I will surpass him." He declared confidently. Bad idea. I leaned closer to him, he was on the row beneath me, and so it didn't take much to get up in his face.

"What if I don't let you surpass him?" I asked huskily, eyeing him interestedly, like one would ice cream, in the bitter heat. Oooh! Ice Cream, I want! I'll find a way to black mail Kid into buying me some. Blacky*star was stunned, no petrified would be a better word for it. "Why would you do that to your god?" He asked incredulously, I wanted to slap him up the face with a fish. Hehehe.

I put a finger under his chin, forcing him to look up at me more "Because then you would have surpassed my pain-in-the-ass meister." I replied bored, he had done nothing to help with my boredom. All of a sudden, Stichy threw a scalpel or something at Blacky*Star and I, causing him to snatch it out of the air, and then extend it to me. "A flower, my goddess of all things violence?" He asked while placing it in my hand, earning many catcalls and dropped jaws.

"Thanks Blacky*Star." I replied, and immediately got set to carving a giraffe into the table I'm sitting on, well, he cured my boredom. I could sense Kid getting pissed at me for 'ruining 'the symmetry, I stuck my tongue out at him when Kid opened his mouth to lecture me. Kid got real mad, really fast. It was funny to watch his face change color like that. "PATTY THOMPSON! HOW DARE YOU DISRUPT THE SYMMETRY AND CALL ME A PAIN IN THE ASS! FIX IT RIGHT NOW!" He thundered and I blinked unfazed, tilting my head I began to consider my options. I opted for the more fun one.

I stuck my tongue out at Kid "Nyeh, not gunna. Fix it yourself. And Kiddy, you really are a pain in the ass." I replied happily with my arms crossed and my tongue stuck out. Kid blew a gasket, and then passed out, blood pouring from his nose, mouth, and eyes. Creep-ay. Liz sighed and stopped fiddling with her long hair, then huffed a sigh a Kid. "Patty how many times do I have to tell you not to rile up Kid before you listen?!" Liz demanded exasperatedly, I shrugged in response. "I dunno, infinity?" I guessed and went back to carving my giraffe. Making it turn out like a real giraffe was very difficult, and time consuming.

Liz huffed at me, then got set to waking Kid, to do this she had to leave the class room, it was the only way to get Kid to calm down once among the conscious again. I carved bored, willing to wait for Blacky*Star's answers to as to why he desired to become a god, the god I know is such a drama queen, a total symmetry-obsessed drama queen. Sissy was mad at me for riling up Kid, but it was so much fun to do so when bored. Plus Stein doesn't always fling the scalpels at me, so my carvings are usually never finished before my pencil breaks.

Kid wasn't happy when Liz revived him; he hated it when I carved on the tables, even the granite ones. When there's a will, there's a way. Hmmn, maybe I'd throw the scalpel at Stichy, just to see what he'd do. Maky was stopping him from dissecting some creature, as long as it's not a giraffe I don't quite care.

"La la la." I sang as I readied the scalpel, prepping to chuck it at Stichy. Liz seemed to figured out what I was up to "Patty No!" She cried and tackled me, making the scalpel nearly hit Soully Boy. He was shaking and looking up at us as we began to wrestle. "PUNCH PUNCH TIME!" I declared and began to attack Sissy; we clawed and kicked like cats since I had retrieved the scalpel.

A Hammer on a desk made us look up, when had Miss Marie come into the classroom? But Stichy Was holding her transformed form, he had smacked his desk once. A crater was evident in the wood. "Patty, Liz, Please settle down now. Class is still in session. Patty please come here and _hand_ me the scalpel." Miss Marie asked calmly, extending her hand out, back in her human form.

I huffed, my fun was ruined. I got up and did as I was asked, but I didn't like it. "Thank you Patty, take these papers and do whatever you want with them as long as it isn't any way to attack anyone. Stein, they're calmed down now." Miss Marie instructed, handing me crayons, paper, and giraffe printed paper, and scissors to make giraffes with, this is the reason why I like Marie. I happily went to my seat and got to work as Stein began a very long and boring lecture.

**Patty's nicknames in translation:**

**Soully Boy- Soul Eater**

**Maky-Maka**

**Blacky*Star-Black*Star**

**Stichy-Stein**

**Sissy-Liz**

**Reviews on whether or not I should continue please!**


	2. Don't Make Patty Cry

**Okay, here's chapter two.**

I was bored again. Perhaps it was time to blackmail Kid for ice cream from Death Robbins? Yes, it is hot enough outside. He should want to get ice cream, or I would threaten to move the paintings in the house off when he's not there to fix them.

A good plan, I like my plan. Time to set my plan into motion. "Heya Kid?" I asked and he looked up from his book irritated as we walked along, Sissy's on the phone with Baki. "What is it Patty?" He asked clearly still mad about calling him a pain in the ass, but he really usually is.

"Can we get ice cream?" I asked and he stared at me, "Why do you want ice cream?" he questioned and I shrugged "Because it's tasty." I replied prepped with my back-up. "Fine, let's go get you a tub of whatever flavor you want form the general store." Kid finally replied and I blinked a bit in shock.

Kid never did what I wanted to do; only ever what Sissy wanted, she had him 'whipped' as the term went. I laughed lowly, causing Kid and Sissy to look at me curiously; they look away as I showed them a giraffe in a book. A present from Blacky*Star, I had found it on my spot at lunch. Odd. "Where did you get that Patty?" Sissy asked as we looked through the ice cream section at the general store I looked up from inside one of the cold doors, the cold air billowing across my face. "Um, Black*Star Sissy, whya?" I replied in sing-song at the end of my reply.

Sissy's blue eyes fixed onto mine with mild concern, I returned her gaze with curiosity. "What?" I asked, her gaze was beginning to creep me out, just barely. "Patty," Sissy began and placed her hands on my shoulder, bowing down to meet my height, her long hair hanging down in front of her face in perfect caramel wisps.

I forgot who was the perfect one, Sissy, the pretty one, Sissy, the grown up one, Sissy. "Stay away from Black*Star. For me, please?" Sissy asked breaking me from my hate spell. I remained still and quiet for a few moments, then I turned around and walked away. "Whatever Sissy." I did my best to keep my voice from breaking, but it showed at the end, and the tears began to flow.

The first time in my life when someone saw me before Sissy, someone who made me feel happy like I do with giraffes, and I wasn't allowed to be with him. "Patty, wait!" Sissy called, by the sound of her footsteps I could tell she was giving chase. I darted around the corner, then collapsed behind a rack of Pringles. "Liz? What's happened?" Kid asked, Sissy had given up on finding me, even though I was close. "Patty ran off because of me looking out for her. I don't know where she went, here, she picked this one before she ran off." Sissy explained I curled into a tighter ball, not wanting to be seen.

I listened to them walk away before I wiped away my tears. I noticed someone standing in front of me, I looked up, expecting the worst, Sissy. I nearly choked in surprise , Black*Star. He hunkered down to sit next to me, handing me a scrap of fabric. "What's wrong? Pretty girls shouldn't cry." Blacky*Star asked, wiped the tears from my face gently.

I cried a few more tears, then explained as he held me close "S-Sissy wants me to stay away from you." I cried, he wiped them away gently, humming a quiet tune under his breath. "Then why are you crying?" He asked, looking deep into my eyes, making me feel important, beautiful, even.

"B-Because I don't want to stay away from you. I want to get to know you better. I grew up on the streets with Sissy, how bad could it be for me to get to know you? Why doesn't she see that?" I explained and burst into tears again, I noticed him glare at people looking down at him comforting me. I felt warm inside, until I saw Kid and Sissy coming towards us.

As he wiped away the last of my tears, he held a hand out to me "Ready to stand up?" He asked, I nodded and took his hand, letting him help me up. My balance wavered, he caught me and stood me back up again. "Ahem." Sissy began, I withered inside "Black*Star, there is something I'd like to say." I clung to him, not wanting to let go.

"Sure, I can handle whatever you say to me. Just don't make Patty cry." Blacky*Star replied, pulling me closer to him, his arm strong arm surrounding my small, shaking shoulders. Sissy's eyes appraised him, danger glinting the depths, then _approval_? "I was going to tell you to stay the hell away from my sister, but I see that I would be wrong to say that now." Sissy Began, hope fluttering in my chest "One, thing though. Break her heart, and I break your face."

Sissy warned and turned to leave, Kid's turn to say something. "The ice cream will be waiting for you when you come home." Kid told me, then went with Sissy. "Thank you Kid." I called back, and looked up at Blacky*Star. "What now?" I asked him, snuggling against him, he was so warm. "Where do you want to go?" He replied, and I thought as he walked me out the door, keeping me close as I pondered.

"How about the zoo?" He offered and I nodded enthusiastically at him, I could see giraffes with him! "Okay, to the zoo it is. Just let me call up Tsubaki to tell her not to wait up for me." He laughed and I let him, I didn't want him to get in trouble with his partner, not by my hand.

He quickly called and left her a message, then pulled me closer to him. "C'mon let's go, I bet you want to see the giraffes huh?" He asked and I nodded, slipping my arm through his as he walked me to the zoo. I was happy, I was with him, and off to see giraffes, REAL giraffes.

**Sorry it took so long, I had no idea of what to write for the ending. Please review!**


	3. A Kiss Under The Fountain

**So sorry for the long wait, Otusan had my laptop hostage for annoying my older brother. I have it back now, thanks for your reviews!**

I could hardly wait to see the giraffes with Blacky*Star, REAL giraffes. I paused in my bouncing, is this a date? It must be…how can I confirm that it is? Normally I'd just ask Sissy, but I can't do that. Maybe I could ask Maky, but how could I do so?

Wait, wait! I know! I bounced up and down, pleased with my genius. The library is near the zoo, Maky is always going to the library, and I can ask her before I go to see the giraffes. "You're really excited to see the giraffes aren't you Patty-Koi?" Blacky*Star asked brushing a strand of my hair away as he looked into my eyes.

Huh. Wonder why he's doing that. Wait a second; he called me Patty-Koi. Koi! HE LIKES ME! I bounced ecstatically and Blacky*Star chuckled, a deep rumbling sound. I like the sound; I placed my hand on the center of his chest to feel the vibrations of his laughter. "Mmmn, that tickles." He murmured and placed his large hand over mine, then spun me around and caught me in a dip.

I laughed delightedly and snuggled up against him, breathing in his musky sweet scent, incense and mint. "Let's get you to zoo, the giraffes can't wait forever." He joked as he put me back on my feet, I felt a little bit disappointed, though why I had no clue. I happily held his hand as he led me to the zoo, humming a random tune under my breath.

It took me a little bit before it occurred to me what I was humming. A Taylor Swift song I often heard Sissy singing. A line of the lyrics ran through my head _I was enchanted to meet you_. Hmmn, maybe I could make it our song? Was I getting ahead of myself? Probably.

I swung our connected hands back and forth happily as we came up the zoo's gates, then stood next to Blacky*Star as he got us tickets inside. Blacky*Star let go of my hand, but held the gate open for me, I smiled at him and skipped inside the zoo, barely restraining the urge to run for the giraffes.

I glanced to my left when I felt an arm encircle my shoulders, then relaxed when I saw it was Blacky*Star. I snuggled closer, did he ever smell good! I looked up at him and saw him smiling at me "Where to first?" He asked leaning closer to me, I immediately pointed at the sign that said giraffes. He laughed again; I closed my eyes as I reveled in the sound.

Blacky*Star led me to the giraffes; I was disappointed to see that they were so far away. How could I pet them if they weren't right in front of me? I frowned and felt Blacky*Star nuzzle my ear "Do you want to get closer to them?" he asked and I widened my eyes at him in response. Blacky*Star chuckled and slipped his arm around my waist, holding me tight, and then jumped us over the fence using his assassin's abilities to warp us over to the giraffes.

I clapped my hands delightedly "Again! Again!" I cried like a child, but didn't care, I was too happy to care. Blacky*Star laughed then did as I asked, taking us back to the fence, then back to the lovely giraffes. I kissed his cheek as a thank you, noting how he blushed.

We walked directly to the sleeping baby giraffe, I held my hand out to its muzzle, the placed my hand on its long neck. It wasn't soft like most animal's fur, but it wasn't course like a boar's either. In the middle and the fur felt nice on my skin, I glanced over at Blacky*Star seeing that he was just standing next to me as I pet the giraffe.

I grabbed his hand and placed it on the baby's neck "Pet the baby Blacky*Star! Isn't its fur strange?" I babbled happily as the little giraffes licked my arm, I giggled 'cause it tickled so much. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE MISS THOMPSON AND MISTER STAR!" Stichy bellowed, startling the baby giraffe. Stichy works here too? He must dissect the sick animals then.

"Let's go!" Blacky*Star whispered as he wrapped his arm around my waist, put me on his back and ran away with his assassin's skills, coming to a stop at Death Robbins. I hopped off his back and gave him a kiss on his cheek "Stichy was mad." I commented as we walked into Death Robbins, Blacky*Star chuckled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. **(A/N: How long until they actually kiss? Hehehehe)** Blacky*Star kept his arm around my shoulders as we waited in the lineup for our turn to order.

It was fairly hot out, and just about everybody and their uncle was inside Death Robbins. This could take a while. "EXCUSE ME!" Blacky*Star suddenly hollered, making everybody look over at us, I was sure I was beet-red. What an odd phrase that is. Beet-red. _Everybody_ knows beets are purple, not red. "CAN YOU PLEASE MAKE ROOM FOR YOUR GOD AND HIS GODDESS?" Blacky*Star yelled and some people murmured things like "It's Black*Star." "Is that Patty with him? Kid's partner?" "He'll only yell louder if we don't move." "I'm sure as hell not moving, what about you?" Seems a lot of people weren't very nice.

"Yo Black*Star! C'mon up here!" Soully-Boy called to us, only about four other patrons from the register and the delicious cold cream. We walked up to Soully-Boy; I spotted Maky beside him, her nose in a book as usual.

"What are you and Patty up to today bro?" Soully-Boy asked Blacky*Star as he punched him lightly in the arm. I don't understand why boys do that. I really don't. Maky closed her book and smiled down at me, why must everybody be taller than me? Even just a little bit? "Are you on a date Patty?" Maky asked quietly, her bright green eyes on mine, her voice hushed.

"I think so." I replied as quietly as I could, Maky smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "It's good that you found someone Patty. As annoying as Black*Star can be-"He's not annoying, he's funny." I interrupted and Maka sighed as she rolled her eyes, something Kid himself tended to do. "As I was saying, he's a good match for you Patty." Maky finished as we came up to the register, and then paid little attention to anything but the order board.

"I'll have a cherry single scoop, Maka, Black*Star, Patty, what do you guys want?" Soully-Boy asked as he pulled out his wallet. It was pretty badly damaged; he had put a ton of duck tape on that puppy. "Lime single scoop please." Maka said first, taking her ice cream from the clerk. I scoured the menu, two things sounded good. Bubblegum and espresso.

"You god requires a single scoop of the finest espresso." Blacky*Star declared and I let out a giggle, bubblegum then. "Patty? What about you?" Soul asked 'cause I hadn't ordered as of yet. "A scoop of bubblegum please." I asked much quieter then Blacky*Star, his arm was hanging by his side since he had done his little point-to –sky-on-one-knee-stance. I knitted his fingers with mine tightly, and then looked up at him with a smile.

We all were given our ice cream cones and proceeded outside, sitting on the rim of the fountain. I licked at my ice cream, watching Maky interact with Soully-Boy. They seemed to be flirting. Then…..has this become a double-date? I bit my lip as I thought, then shook it off and devoured the remains of the cone.

I looked over at Blacky*Star and saw that he had also just finished his cone and was licking the remains from his lips. I dipped my hand in the water, waiting for him to not be paying attention, then splashed him, the water put an uneven diagonal wet mark across his back. Kid would have freaked from getting wet.

Blacky*star looked at the water mark, then at me and grinned "oh, it is ON!" he declared and splashed me back. I squealed as the water hit my face, and retaliated by cupping some water in both of my hands and chucking it as his gravity-defying hair.

I missed when he duck and it hit the middle of Maky's back. Crap crap crap crap. Maky turned around, green eyes blazing, Blacky*Star and I pointed at each other in fear to admit who actually threw the water. Maky then laughed and splashed us both, a full-on splash war had been started.

"Dude it is so uncool to play with water." Soully-boy groaned, but soon shut up when Maky chucked a handful at his chest, then retaliated fire, my clothes were partially dry when Blacky*Star tackled me into the fountain. I squealed and tried to escape the water, splashing all around me. When I couldn't get up easily I grabbed Blacky*star by the collar and pulled him into the water with me, the water rolling off the upper basin of the fountain gave us a little privacy visually, so I kissed him.

I brought my face to his, closed my eyes and kissed Blacky*Star softly on the lips.

**Stopping here to be evil. The theme for this puppy is Enchanted by Taylor Swift. I had a lot of fun writing this one. R&R!**


	4. With BlackStar By My Side

**Thanks for your reviews! Again, I'm sorry for the wait, but I have six ongoing stories including this one. No theme today. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of **_**Soul Eater**_** or any music mentioned.**

**Patty**

Blacky*Star had driven me home, luckily Sissy wasn't home from shopping so there wasn't another scene of how Blacky*Star isn't good for me. Kid is home, but he's in his room. He hasn't emerged yet, which is a good thing considering I screwed up some of the symmetry.

I don't really care about anything right now, I'm too happy to care. "I'm back." Sissy called from the doorway, I put down the baking utensils and go to greet her. I have to face her sooner or later; we share a room for Pete's sake.

I give her a hug and can sense her surprise at the action "Hiya Sissy! Whatcha get?" I ask and she smiled, actually smiled a true Sissy smile. Not a You-Are-Still-In-Deep-Shit-With-Me smile, but a real one. "I got supplies for school, groceries, some clothes, replacements for our bedding, and two cans of paint." She explained and began putting the bag of groceries away. I helped out and stared at the bags full of stuff for decorating our room.

"You're back Liz. Have you told her yet?" Kid asked making me jump a little in surprise; I'd forgotten he was home. News? What news? Is Sissy pregnant? Oh, Pappy Death is gonna love this one. Sissy turned to face me, her blue eyes sparkling with a secret. Overprotective Sissy is gone; I-Have-A-Secret Sissy is back. I'm not sure if this is better, or worse than before.

"Patty, Kid and I were talking and we have decided that we should….have separate rooms!" Sissy exclaimed and I smiled a room without Sissy! A room of my own! I grabbed both Kid and Sissy and gave them both a bone crushing hug "Ah! Patty! You're killing me!" Sissy wheezed and I let go four seconds later so that they could breathe.

"Can I work on my room right now?" I asked hoping for a chance to be able to invite Blacky*Star over to help me out "Sure, you can also invite anyone you want over to help you. It's just five doors up from our old room." Sissy replied and tossed me the key to it; I caught it and stared at it. I need the phone.

I ran over to the phone and dialed Blacky*Star's number as Sissy departed with her bags with Kid in tow. I waited as the phone rang twice then heard someone hit a button on the other side "Hello?" I recognized the voice to be not Blacky*Star's, but Baki's.

"Hiya Baki, is Blacky*Star there?" I asked cheerily as I heard something crash in the background "Yes, give me a moment to find him and give him the phone Patty." Baki answered and I waited listening to the crashing sounds on her end. There were quite a few.

"This is your god speaking, which worshipper are you?" Blacky*Star's voice came through and I suppressed a happy squeal at the sound of his voice "Blacky*Star, its Patty." I answered and played with a lock of my hair absentmindedly, watching how Sissy had come back out and was leaning against the wall, just watching.

"Ah, my goddess of violence, how may I help you today my fair maiden?" Blacky*Star asked and I giggled at his tone of voice, it's so cute and funny that he calls me that "I need your help to paint my room." I told him watching Sissy who was still standing still, but had a smile on her face still.

"I'll be over in five." Blacky*Star replied and clicked off; I hung up the phone and looked over at Sissy, who had been waiting all this time just to talk to me. Sissy came over to me, a placed a hand on my shoulder "You know I was only trying to protect you right?" She asked her eyes searching mine intensely for whatever she was looking for; I nodded in response not willing to risk anything else.

Sissy smiled and stood to her full height "Good. As long as he keeps you happy, I give you my blessing. I'm your sister Patty, but when we lived on the streets I acted as Mother would have. Protecting you. I still protect you, but I know I have to let it go on this one. Good luck Sis." Liz explained and I widened my eyes in surprise as a faint memory came back to me, from before our peaceful days with kid.

_A tall woman in white holding both of us close, pretty blonde hair draping on little faces, the lady in white saying something among the lines of 'I love you girls'. _Mother.

I wiped away a tear that had spilt over as Sissy walked back down the hall. How long had it been since I last had a fragment of a hazy memory of her? Too long. I watched Sissy walk, how her hair laid on her back noting some similarities between the Lady in white and Sissy herself. Sissy looks like her, but I don't. I don't look even remotely like my sister except for my hair color and eyes.

I jumped at the sound of the doorbell, I hurried to see if it was Blacky*Star or just the pizza guy. I pull open the massive white door, and find Blacky*Star standing there, smiling the idiotic smile of his and holding his arms out. Could he know what just happened? Or was he just offering me a hug? I smiled at my stupid boyfriend, and let him wrap his arms around me.

For no reason other than I wish to be held by him. Blacky*Star rough hands stroked my hair as I placed my chin on his shoulder, just enjoying his presence and scent. A mix of musk and vanilla. Sweet yet rough, like him. I pulled away and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks, I needed that." I thanked him while smiling, he ran his thumb over my bottom lip, I shivered slightly at the touch "No problem. Shall we go paint?" He asked and I nodded, slipped my small hand into his, and led him into the house and down the hall.

Blacky*Star's wavelength makes me feel safer than anything, like being cold and all of a sudden being under a sun beam. I'm glad Sissy gave her blessing, it makes seeing him so much easier. I open the door to my new room, Blacky*Star by my side.

A new room, a new place, a new chance. And I will be taking it with him by my side.

**This chapter seemed a little sappy at the end for me. Just my opinion. Next chapter will be up soon, I promise. Review please!**


End file.
